Une overdose, ça a du bon
by P'tite Poulette
Summary: Tout a commencé par une course poursuite dans la Nouvelle-Rome puis par une dévastation d'appartement et enfin par un homme pris pour un nounours, ou ce qui se passe quand Reyna fait une overdose de sucre


**Hey ! Salut les amis ! J'ai décidé de faire un petit OS sur le couple Léo/Reyna, puisque je l'adore ! Par contre ne me demander pas d'où viens mon inspiration pour cette histoire, je ne le sais pas moi-même ! Sur ce reviewez ! Please ...**

* * *

**Une overdose, ça a du bon.**

Il n'aurait jamais dû offrir cette boite de chocolat à Reyna, non jamais ! Il le regrettait amèrement en ce moment même, pendant qu'elle le poursuivait dans toute la Nouvelle-Rome. Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour pas qu'elle ne le rattrape, parce que, malgré tout, elle courait vite !

-Je veux juste te faire un gros câlin mon nounours !

Ah oui, autre petit détail, le trip de Reyna quand elle faisait une overdose, puisqu'apparemment c'était bien le cas, était de le prendre pour un gros nounours et de lui faire plein de câlin et bisous comme une petite fille de cinq ans !

Les gens les regardaient bizarrement, ils s'arrêtaient dès qu'ils passaient, en même temps, ça doit pas être tous les jours qu'ils voient leur préteur courir dans toute la Nouvelle-Rome pour essayer d'attraper le mécano en lui criant de s'arrêter pour qu'elle lui fasse des câlins. Dit comme ça, ça fait encore plus bizarre. Comme si ça ne l'était pas déjà assez !

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Léo n'en pouvait plus ! Elle lui courait après depuis au moins deux heures et elle ne fatiguait même pas ! Cherchez l'erreur ! Il tourna à droite à une intersection et se retrouva en face de son appartement, il décida de s'y enfermer, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'overdose de Reyna se calme. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir, monta les escaliers, tourna à gauche sur le palier et trouva son appart'. Il sortait sa clé et l'enfonçait dans la serrure alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, il eut juste le temps de fermer sa porte et d'entendre un gros « BOUM ». Puis, plus rien.

Il se demanda d'abord si c'était Reyna qui c'était mangé la porte, puis, n'en pouvant plus, et, surtout, redoutant de lui avoir fait mal, il ouvrit la porte. Et là, ohh surprise…

Personne…Il n'y avait absolument personne ! Il se demanda tout d'abord s'il avait rêvé. Puis il réfléchit et se demanda encore si le bruit qu'il avait entendu provenait bien de derrière sa porte ou bien qu'il venait d'ailleurs, il n'en savait rien !

Entendant un bruit derrière lui il se retourna…

Pour voir Reyna debout sur sa terrasse, en train d'essayer d'ouvrir sa baie-vitré, elle ne le lâcherait donc jamais ?! Et puis comment avait-elle fait pour monter ? Il habitait au deuxième étage ! Ne se laissant pas démonter, il s'approcha doucement de la grande fenêtre qui laissait rentrer la lumière dans ce petit appartement, il regarda Reyna s'acharner sur cette pauvre baie-vitrée qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, puis il posa une main sur le carreau ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer instantanément. Pourquoi allait-il si doucement ? Parce qu'elle casserait le carreau pour pouvoir rentrer s'il faisait des mouvements brusques, oh oui ! Elle en serait capable !

Il voulut défaire le loquet qui fermait la fenêtre en voyant l'air boudeur de Reyna, mais il résista et, à la place, il lui dit :

-Si j'ouvre ce loquet tu me promet de ne pas saccager mon appart' ?

-Oui, oui c'est promis ! Parole de scout ! Croix de bois croix de…

-Oui, oui c'est bon j'ai compris !

Il ouvrit le loquet et le regretta la seconde suivante ! Elle avait poussé la fenêtre coulissante et c'était jeter sur lui pour lui faire un câlin, apparemment les promesses sont difficiles à tenir !

-Oh, oh, Reyna ! Il était à terre, sur le dos, elle couché sur lui, agrippée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. C'était vachement mieux dans ses rêves quand même !

-Quoi mon gros nounours ?!

-Rappelle-toi la promesse !

-Tu m'as juste demandé de ne pas saccagé ton appartement et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Regarde, il est pas en bazar !

Grrr, il lui avait demandé la mauvaise chose, puisqu'il savait très bien que Reyna tenait ses promesses, peu importe son état !

-Ok, je vais reformuler alors ! Tu vas me promettre que tu ne vas plus me faire de câlin et surtout, surtout, ne plus jamais m'appeler « gros nounours » ! Promet-le !

-NON ! Veux pas ! Elle parlait avec une voix d'enfant, croyant sans doute que cela allait l'amadouer, mais elle se trompait, Léo en avait plus que marre ! Il l'agrippa par les épaules et, d'un coup de hanche, changea leur position, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu s'était de se retrouver assis sur elle, pendant qu'elle, elle se débattait ! Ouh la la, ça va très mal finir tout ça !

-Reyna, écoute moi…elle se débattit encore plus, il appuya donc plus fort sur ses épaules, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il aurait le dessus sur Reyna, en même temps elle l'appelle « gros nounours », alors tout peut arriver !

-Tout va bien se passer, je vais me lever et t'emmener dans la cuisine avec moi, et toi tu ne feras aucun geste brusque, compris ?

-Ou…oui. Il crut d'abord qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, mais finalement elle ancra ses yeux aux siens et hocha la tête, comme si elle commençait à redevenir normale.

« _Pitié, faite que ce soit ça ! » _pensa immédiatement Léo.

Ils se levèrent, il prit Reyna part le bras, pure précaution, et il s'en alla vers la cuisine. Arrivés à bon port, il la fit asseoir sur le plan de travail et il remplit un verre d'eau.

-Mais j'ai pas soif !protesta Reyna en le voyant avancer vers elle avec le verre.

-C'est pas fait pour que tu boives. Elle comprit le message, une seconde trop tard. Le verre avait déjà était renversé sur sa tête, elle s'ébroua et pris plusieurs grande respiration avant de se tourner vers Léo, avec un regard encore plus noir que ses yeux.

« _Et ben voilà, ça a marché ! Par contre elle risque de me découper en rondelle. C'est toujours mieux que d'être son nounours ! »_

-Je vais te tuer Valdez ! Elle se mit à le pourchasser dans tout l'appartement, il aurait bien voulu sortir, mais il n'aurait pas eu le temps de déverrouiller la porte avant qu'elle ne le rattrape, il était fichue !

-Valdez ! Arrête-toi ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Le cri de Reyna eu pour effet de faire stopper ses mouvements instantanément, il se retourna pour la regarder et il la vit les poings sur les hanches, les yeux furibonds et elle était encore trempé, on voyait tout à travers son T-shirt blanc, même son …

_« Ouh la la Léo, tu t'égares !_ »

-Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai appelé « gros nounours » toute la journée et que je m'en suis même pas rendu compte ?

Plutôt que de lui répondre il tourna sur lui-même pour observer son appartement qu'ils avaient …saccagé ! Oui c'est ça, saccagé ! Oh la la, quel bordel !

-T'as du faire une overdose de sucre ou je sais pas quoi et puis tu t'es mise à vouloir me faire des câlins et des bisous, faut pas chercher ! Tu peux m'aider à ranger maintenant, tu me tueras après.

Elle secoua la tête de découragement et soupira en se mettant au travail. Elle lui demandait souvent où allait un certain objet, et où cela devait se placer, etc…Mais rien n'y faisait Léo était comme…découragé ! Il lui disait où l'objet devait se placer, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle le savait elle-même (ça a un sens au moins ?), et il se remettait au travail, comme si de rien n'était. Reyna en eu vite marre, mais elle se tut, profitant du silence, bien qu'inquiétant et rare, que lui offrait Léo.

Une fois le rangement fini, ce qui leurs prient le reste de l'après-midi, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Reyna tourna la tête pour observer Léo qui, perdu dans ses pensées, triturait un boulon qu'il avait dû sortir de sa ceinture. Elle le trouvait encore plus beau que d'habitude ! Et oui, elle, Reyna, pensait cela de Léo, si c'est pas la journée de l'absurdité, elle voulait bien se faire appeler Pluton ! Il du finir par se rendre compte que quelqu'un le regardait puisqu'il pivota la tête vers elle et, du coup, ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Léo écarquilla les yeux devant cette soudaine proximité, Reyna, elle, ne fit rien. Se préparant à se faire frapper, il recula un petit peu, enfin il voulut reculer. Reyna mit ses bras derrière son cou.

-T'as peur que je te frappe ? Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Léo se détendit automatiquement.

-C'est ce que tu fais d'habitude, non ?

Il n'osait pas bouger, à vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire avec elle.

-Tu sais, j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose aujourd'hui.

-De…de quoi ? Il se trouva lamentable à bégayé comme cela.

-J'aime être dans tes bras. Léo crut qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Elle, aimer être dans ses bras, à lui ? Impossible. Et pourtant, elle se cala contre lui, les jambes repliées sous elle, de façon à avoir la tête sur l'épaule de Léo. Elle attendit qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, après tout elle venait de faire le premier pas, mais rien ne vînt.

-Faut pas avoir peur, tu sais ? Il soupira et, comme si c'était le geste le plus naturelle du monde il la prit dans ses bras. Ils terminèrent la soirée ainsi, à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Pour en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre. Jusqu'au moment où Léo s'endormi. Reyna se leva sans bruit, ouvrit la porte, sorti en la refermant, s'avança dans le couloir puis s'arrêta et, n'étant pas dupe, elle dit :

-Merci Vénus.


End file.
